1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display television (LCD TV) and, more particularly, to an LCD TV capable of being used as a music station only, which has a function of playing music alone.
2. Description of Related Art
As semiconductor processes have developed rapidly, more transistors can be integrated in the same area such that electronic devices have the enhanced functions and also the electronic devices can be made light, thin and small. Liquid crystal display televisions (LCD TVs) that generally represent the high-technology image have the miniaturization feature, as compared to typical CRT televisions. In addition, LCD TVs have a wide screen to provide a better visual enjoyment. Further, some LCD TVs also provide 5.1 audio channels or Dolby output. Thus, a user can use the internal audio device to listen to music with high tone quality.
However, when the user desires to listen to music through the internal audio device only, without viewing a TV program on screen, the video decoder and the panel backlight power are still activated, which wastes the power and reduces the lifetime of the LCD TV panel.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved LCD TV to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.